


Prostate Exam

by FrankIeroAndTears



Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Fingering, Doctor/Patient, Frerard, M/M, Prostate Exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard gets more than he bargained for during a prostate exam with Dr. Iero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prostate Exam

Gerard sat down in the exam room where the friendly nurse had led him, him flinching at the noise the wax paper on the bed made. He wasn't due for a prostate exam for at least a few years but he figured better now than later. 

After a few minutes of him sitting alone with his thoughts, the door opened to reveal another nurse, this one slightly taller than the last. "Hi, I'm Doctor Lindsey and you are Mr. Way, I assume?" She smiled brightly at him, and Gerard smiled, nervously, back. "Yes Ma'am." 

She stayed and asked quite a few questions about Gerard's medical history, dotting down notes on her clipboard here and there, then leaving. "Dr. Iero will be in shortly." 

When the doctor came into the room, Gerard had to stifle a laugh at how short the man was compared to him on the high-up bed. But Gerard had no room to be laughing, he wasn't the tallest either. "Hello, Mr. Way, I'm Dr. Iero and I'll be taking care of you today." He smiled, shaking Gerard's hand firmly. 

He looked down at his clipboard, "A bit young for a prostate exam aren't we?" "Oh, well-" Gerard started. "It's fine," Dr. Iero continued to ask Gerard questions, some of which the nurse had already asked. 

"Do you have any prostate health symptoms? A weak urine stream, dribbling, straining to urinate, or blood in your semen or urine?" The doctor listed off and Gerard's face went bright red, "Uh...none of that." "Don't be embarrassed" Dr. Iero sat his hand on Gerard's knee, in a friendly gesture, and Gerard coughed a little. "Oh don't worry, it's about to be up your butt..." The doctor giggled and Gerard reckoned that was a bit unprofessional. 

"Okay, I'ma need you to put on this gown and I'll be right back when you're done." He handed Gerard a hospital robe and quickly slipped out of the room. After Gerard had put on the gown that nearly exposed his entire ass just by standing, he peaked out of the door with a little less dignity than before. 

Dr. Iero saw him and quickly returned to the room. "Thank you, Now I'm going to go over what we'll be doing here. The first part of your exam will be genital, then rectal. For the genital exam, I'm going to need you to be standing but for the rest you'll be either laying on your side or bent over. I'll have to feel around for any abnormalities, don't worry, for the rectal exam, my finger will be slicked up and it won't hurt at all. At most, just some discomfort and loss of dignity" He raddled off, turning around to put on a new pair of gloves. 

Gerard nodded his head, still pink in the face. "Okay so if it's alright with you, we'll begin the genital exam." The doctor offered a friendly smile that Gerard was to scared to return. 

The doctor sat down on a rolling chair (Gerard was instantly jealous) and asked Gerard to lift up the front of his gown. Despite feeling completely exposed and losing much of his dignity, Gerard was burning up in the cold room as the the attractive man fondled him. He bit his tongue on the inside of his cheek, trying not to look at the doctor anymore than he had to. 

The doctor's hand slipped lower and cupped his balls and Gerard groaned. "I'm so sorry!" Gerard quickly moved away. "It's quite alright. Surprisingly normal response." He motioned Gerard back over. 

His figures ran along Gerard's shaft and Gerard couldn't believe that this was a normal procedure. Gerard grew half hard from the touch, embarrassment clear on his face. 

Frank pulled back, "So responsive. Must be great in bed." Gerard's eyes widened as he almost choked. He knew that wasn't professional at all. 

"Oh calm down. I finger guys for a living, I have no shame." Gerard almost felt himself calm down at the doctor's words. Almost.

"Ready for you prostate exam?" Taking off his gloves, reaching for a tube of lubricant, and putting another pair on. "Ready as I'll ever be.."

"Good. Now lean over or hop up on the bed." Gerard bent over forwards, suddenly feeling the doctor's eyes on his butt. "Like the view?-" Gerard's laughing was cut short was the doctor's cold fingers traced his rim. "Oh God." "Like that?" The doctor chuckled in response.

"I'm going to insert my finger now." Mr. Iero warned, his index finger slipping into Gerard. Gerard shivered as the doctor's finger moved inside of him, feeling his inner walls. 

Gerard jerked forward when the doctor brushed his prostate. "You have a nice ass, Mr. Way." He commented. "Isn't that a bit.. you know.. unprofessional." Gerard complained but the doctor truly had no shame. "No, this is unprofessional." The doctor slid another finger into his patient, pumping them in and out. 

Gerard's legs spread farther open on their own accord. He wasn't used to being fingered by someone other than himself. "Fu-ck" "Hey, no cursing. This is a doctor's office anyways." 

"Do you want me to.." The doctor trailed off. "Please." Gerard incouraged him to continue. Thank God the doctor's fingers didn't stop or Gerard would have been in trouble. "Dr. I-ero." Gerard moaned as his prostate was abused by the doctor. "My name's Frank." He corrected. 

Frank's other hand tugged Gerard back by the hips, reaching for a better angel for him to pleasure his patient. He wrapped his hand around Gerard's erection and stroked him fast. "So good." Gerard groaned from the back of his throat, feeling closer and closer to his rapidly approaching orgasm. 

"Mr. Iero-" "Yeah?" Gerard gasped, his hips stuttering forward as he spilled onto the bed infront of him. His breathing was rapid as he collapsed over, his nose scrunching up at the quickly cooling cum he was laying in. 

"You'll be glad to know that I felt no abnormalities; you're perfectly healthy-" the doctor smacked Gerard's butt, grabbing it "-and hot as hell." Gerard wanted to make some smart ass remark about not cursing in the doctor's office but all that came out was a panted groan of: "I uh-are you sure you don't want to check again?" 

"Maybe.. I mean, do you think we should do a follow up? You are the patient anyways." Frank suddenly sounded hopeful as the helped the man up, handing him a box of tissues. 

"Yeah. That sounds great actually." Gerard chuckled. Did he just agree to have another prostate exam?


End file.
